


I Love You to the Sun, Moon, and Stars

by lettersinthesand (TheGryffindorBookworm)



Series: Dork Lovers Server Bingo [3]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Bingo, Boys In Love, Confessing Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Maylor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGryffindorBookworm/pseuds/lettersinthesand
Summary: Bingo prompt: confessing feelings
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Series: Dork Lovers Server Bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865500
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36
Collections: Dork Lovers Server Challenges





	I Love You to the Sun, Moon, and Stars

Brian’s been in love with him for so long now, four years at least. He’s so used to loving Roger silently that he can hardly recall a time when he didn’t, but if he had to guess, he must have started falling the first moment they met. He laid eyes on the drummer with golden hair and bright blue eyes, bright smiles and exuberance like the sun. 

That’s it exactly. Roger was like the sun, radiating warmth and light into even the darkest corners of Brian’s world. He came crashing into Brian’s life like the cymbals in his drum kit, making his whole world brighter. They spent nights just the two of them drinking in the back of Roger’s van with the doors open. They talked and laughed and bickered under the stars until the sun rose again. 

~~~~

Roger’s been in love with him for so long now, four years at least. He’s felt pulled to Brian for as long as he’s known him. If he were Brian, he might try to describe the pull the way that gravity keeps the planets in orbit around the sun. Roger is more fond of the metaphor of the moon and the tide. 

Even when his hair was short and straightened within an inch of its life, Roger found him endearing. Now he’s grown out his hair and stopped frying it with the straightener, now that he’s grown into himself a bit more Roger finds him magnificent. He’s beautiful and sweet and endearing and Roger can only take so much, so he spends nights drinking under the stars with him, gazing at Brian the same way that Brian gazes at the moon and all the night sky, with eyes full of longing. 

~~~~

It’s on a regular day in their flat when Roger can finally take no more. All four of them are there. John is on the floor in front of the couch watching telly. Roger is on the couch beside Brian pretending to watch telly while actually watching Brian. Fred is returning from the kitchen with tea. 

The moment that Roger breaks happens when Brian writes what must be a particularly good lyric because his face lights up in a little grin causing words to come up from Roger’s throat unbidden. 

“I love you.” He damn near shouts into the quiet stillness of the moment. The other boys blink, startled at his sudden confession, and Brian turns a gentle shade of pink. Roger is startled for a moment himself before he decides he may as well finish now he’s started to say his piece. 

“Brian, I love you, and I reckon I’ve been in love with you as long as I’ve known you.” Brian tries to interrupt, but Roger soldiers on. 

“No, no, let me finish. Every single thing you do makes me fall harder, so I guess your smile a moment ago was all I could take before I started shouting it from the rooftops.” 

There’s a beat of silence during which Roger thinks he saw money change hands between Fred and Deaky before Brian is tugging Roger into his lap and kissing him. 

Roger feels electrified like he’s a human live-wire. He’s trying to be in the moment and just feel, but whole galaxies of stars are bursting behind his eyelids. They part for air and Brian speaks. 

“Did you see the stars too?”


End file.
